fictional_radiofandomcom-20200213-history
V-Rock
V-Rock is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto Vice City and Vice City Stories. In GTA VCS which took place in 1984, the station was located in the real-world city of Reddick, Florida. In 1986 it was relocated to Vice City. Then it was hosted by real-world DJ "Couzin Ed" and an intern, Lazlow. By 1986 though, Couzin Ed left the station and Lazlow became head Host. The station's Mascot is a Vulture. The station was officially endorsed by rock artists of the time, including Jezz Torrent of Love Fist, who can regularly be heard in V-Rock's promos. The station also operated a studio adjacent to its Vice City headquarters, which would often be used by Love Fist for their recording sessions. V-Rock also features call-ins from members of the public. The three callers featured in GTA Vice City are Couzin Ed, who wishes to vent his anger at Lazlow for "stealing" his job, Mitch Baker, who berates the station for playing "girl's music", and a man who refers to himself as "Snow Dog". The phone line is also used in GTA Vice City Stories, although in this instance the only caller is a man who insults Couzin Ed. Though not appearing in GTA San Andreas, a V-Rock Hotel (based off of the Hard-Rock Hotel) appears in the game as a reference, meaning the station still was running in 1992. Track Listings GTA VCS (1984) Dio - "Holy Diver" (1983) Queensrÿche - "Queen of the Reich" (1984) KISS - "Lick It Up" (1983) Dokken - "Breaking the Chains" (1983) Autograph - "All I'm Gonna Take" (1984) Accept - "Balls to the Wall" (1984) Scorpions - "Rock You Like a Hurricane"(1984) Krokus - "Long Stick Goes Boom" (1982) Ted Nugent - "Stranglehold" (1975) Ratt - "Round and Round" (1984) Judas Priest - "Electric Eye" (1982) Mötley Crüe - "Looks That Kill" (1984) Quiet Riot - "Metal Health" (1983) GTA Vice City (1986) Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" (1984) Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" (1983) Quiet Riot - "Cum On Feel the Noize" (1983) The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" (1985) Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" (1983) Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" (2002) Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" (1984) Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" (1981) Alcatrazz - "God Bless Video" (1985) Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" (1986) Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" (1984) Megadeth - "Peace Sells" (1986) Anthrax - "Madhouse" (1985) Slayer - "Raining Blood" (1986) Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" (1982) Love Fist - "Fist Fury" ( 2002) David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" (1986) Photos memory wtf.PNG|Lazlow, the host in 1986 couzin.PNG|Couzin Ed the Host in 1984 ummee ummaumeee.jpg|V-Rock Hotel in Las Venturas, San Andreas Trivia *Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" (1983) does not appear in the 10th Anniversary versions. *The word "Rock" in the V-Rock logo, and the text on its billboards, are written in the same font as the logo for heavy metal band Iron Maiden. *The V in V-Rock stands for Vice City. Category:Vice City Category:GTA Vice City Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:GTA VCS Category:Reddik, Florida Category:Rock Category:GTA San Andreas Category:San Andreas